How to free a heart
by SoulessPrince013
Summary: Chelsea runs away from home and gets in a ship wreck and washes up on a island what will she do? And she meets this cowboy that helps her alot will they fall in love or will they be friends?(really bad at summaries so please read)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harvest moon  
Sorry for the bad spelling errors I will fix it whine I get home

I was 8 years old when my mom died from a ship wreak , all they found of her was a bandanna that she usually tied it into a bow to hold her braid together. I remember that day very carefully because that's the day my father shutdown he started drinking and started being part of gangs in the city and he really wasn't friendly at all. And today he's no where to be seen and its part of my birthday gift I just turned 19 and hear I am covering up bruises from my face trying to hide marks all over my body and cleaning up the blood off my arm from my fathers birthday the best part was him leaving after words. He went to go get the gangs leader so he can sell me off to him but that's not happening today because today's my day to be finally free from all.  
I run down stairs to still some money from my father ,looked in the mirror to make sure my face had every bruise covered with foundation on and to top it all off I put the bright red bandanna on top of my head and ran out of there as fast as I could. I didn't look back not even when I went on the ship, there wasn't many people on it I looked up at the sky there was no cloud to be seen and I stop to wonder if it was like that for my mom when she got on. But my sudden day dream was popped by a in old deep voice I turned to see the captain of the ship he looked like a jolly old man he started talking to me and showing me his ship you can tell he was proud of it finally we stopped at my room and said hear we are young lady may I get your name before I leave for your dreams ? I said yes and told him my name Chelsea he stopped and said what a pretty name young lady how about I leave you now . I closed the door behind me feeling proud my name that is the only thing my mom gave me. The rest is from that man I call father that's who I look like a girl version of him and I hate myself for it but I know I can do nothing about it. I stop thinking and start looking around on the ship it was nothing really just wood every were and and a bed with a old blanket to cover me and yet it was better then the room I used to sleep in.  
I went to bed and thought how I'm going be no we're near the person I fear the most and how this is going to be the best birthday present ever! I let my dream take me while I felt the bout move up and down because the waves I started hearing rain as I drifted to sleep ... Then suddenly I heat the wall an I scream IM SORRY DAD I TRIED TO RUNAWAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But I hear thunder then I realize out my fearful daze I was in that it wasn't my father but the boat that woke me up I tried to stain up up but It was no use until my 3 time I ran to the top everyone was frantic some one grabbed me and push me onto a a smaller boat but dureing the process I fell out so I grabbed onto a piece of wood and wondering this how my mom and soon everything went silent and black.  
Soon feel something underneath me warm and sandy I hear people talking to but for some reason I can't open my eyes But I can feel someone pick me up and say something but I couldn't hear him my mind went back to nothing but dark silence of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This Vaughn's point of view about his day

Sorry about my last chapter it was 12 at night when I wrote it.

I don't own harvest moon

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I wake up its a beautiful morning ,I go down stairs to see a blonde mess eating breakfast at the table she looks at me and thinks for a minute If she wants to start a fight , she put down her spoon and said Vaughn stay were you are because after I get dress were going to talk!

As soon as she said that the skinny crazy blonde ran up stairs to change and that was my chance to get out the house before she starts something.

I close the door carefully to make sure no Julia senses goes off and to make sure my aunt Mirabelle doesn't wake up she has the worlds most sweetest soul in her after her little sister/my mom died when I was 9 years old she adopt me as her own. I took a huge breath to calm myself to see how I'm going to stay away from people , I found my path to the old abounded farm .

The farm was my favorite place to be no one ever comes here sometimes I think about quitting my job to become a farmer but I love finding animals home and training them so much I could never do that. But I do wish someone could bring this place back to life.

I went under a tree it was so peaceful nothing living except for wild animals ,the birds decided to start singing, a white cat decided to curl up next me and I slowly fell asleep.

Vaughn wake up ! Vaughn I need to talk to you right now! FINE ! Wait one minute Vaughn she said in a rough voice, out of no were I hear a cat scream witch made me wake in shock and there was Sabrina holding the cat by the neck her light purple eyes looked into my deep rich purple eyes. She smiled and threw the cat on the ground.

Sabrina what are you DOING! You didn't need to be rough with cat to get me up.! You could have just waited for me to wake up! She was lucky I didn't hit her and I know how to hold some of my anger back.

She didn't even wait for me to cool down before she started talking again " Vaughn you know you should never keep a girl waiting! When they want to give someone a gift she smile sweetly, I just sighed and looked at her I can't understand how everyone says that she has the most unselfish heart. But Sabrina and me both know that she doesn't. She's selfish and only nice when she gets what she wants and everyone does give her what she wants because who can say no to her. She's able to turn people against you because everyone believes she tells the truth she reminds me of a raccoon there cute to look at but not to mess with.

She gave me a hopeful look and pulled out a pink diamond from her pocket and looked up at me with big eyes hoping that I'll take it and be madly in love with her.

I looked at her and said "No Sabrina I don't want it." She looked at me with eyes even are goddess would be scared of.

But Vaughn your refusing a gift from the heart how could you do that ! She said madly

I sighed and pulled my hat down to not show how mad I was and asked her " did you go into the mines and get it your self or did your father have his workers go dig it out Sabrina?"

She was turning red as a tomato out of rage her eyes were as cold as ice,"Vaughn my father didn't have his workers get it for me he went in there himself to go get for me!" She said evilly.

I pull my hat lower on my face so I don't have to look at her and said " Sabrina it's not from the heart if you have someone else go in the mines and risk there own life to get you something so you can pass it off that you put your own soul into it when you didn't."

YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS ! You will love me, you will be mine one way or another Vaughn! She said as she turn around and ran off.

I knew we're she was going she could tell Julia the biggest sob story ever and I still wouldn't care. I was more worry about the cat laying on the ground crying the hole time Sabrina had a fit over nothing. I looked at the cat and picked her up softly to make sure I wouldn't hurt her.

After examining her she had a broken leg I'll just take her home with me I know Mirabelle wouldn't mind she was used to it and Julia would be a little mad but she would forgive me as soon as the cat snuggles up next to her . I Look up at the sky and started noticing dark gray clouds rolling in the cat in my arms started shacking and I knew it was time for me to go home.

When I enter the house it was quite I turn on the light and ran up stairs to put down the cat on my bed and bandage her broken leg up.

I took off my cowboy hat and started brushing my silver hair that brings out the purple eyes I had. Took off my black cowboy boots and took off my hole outfit and replace it with black sweat paints and a white t shirt with a black loose jacket over it and no shoes. My feet need a break you slowly get used to the cowboy boots but they still hurt your feet once in a while.

I heard the door slam and stopping up the stairs my door flew open and there was a raging blonde mess her hair was tied up in a ponytail she had her blue blouse tied and unbutton a white cream color tank top under her blouse and the worlds smallest shorts with cream color cowboy boots on her.

Her hand was on her hips "Vaughn how could you make Sabrina cry like that!?"

She never cried when I talked to her and she knows I don't like her she might have you fooled but not me Julia. I said very emotionless.

"Vaughn she the only girl in the world who can like a anti social person such as you!"she said

"So what Julia I don't like her I don't see her the way everyone else sees her I see the true her and I don't like it!" I said

Do you want to be foever alone ? Because you sure act like you do you hate everyone and your always mad at the world for some reason Vaughn. She said

But I'm not alone I have the animals with me and I'm not mad at anyone I just hate people. I said

She had to stop and think for a moment then said " lesson to your self you hate people but your not mad at them that makes no sense."

"yes it does ."I said

She looked me and sighed " but Vaughn you can't be forever alone with your animals sooner or later you'll want someone to be with and that some one is Sabrina she the person this island who isn't scared of you."

I looked straight into her blue eyes and said " I don't like her I would rather die then be with her! And your not scared of me and Mirabelle isn't either and also Denny isn't so stop thinking that you know everything Julia!"

She took a couple minutes and said " I just want you to be happy Vaughn and fined someone else like you and Sabrina is that person every agrees except for you and Denny."

SHE ISN'T THE ONE ! Julia stop your ideas of her being part of this family because she's not ill find someone else on this island!"I huffed

She looked me and shooked her head and said " unless someone washes up from the sea you have no chance!" She left my room .

I belly flop on my bed and looked into the cats soft blue eyes and said thank the goddess I'm leaving tomorrow to the cat by the time I fell asleep the storm was coming in.

I woke up early so I could talk to Denny before I got on the ship but when I got to the beach Denny tackle me to the ground and started saying who knows what.

I pushed him off me but as soon I got up he dragged to the shore and there was a girl on the beach shore she beaten up bruised every were.

She was pail white had a red bandanna on top of her head and long brown hair that had seaweed all in it . I turn to Denny he looked at me and said " I checked her pulse she still alive.

I went up to her and picked her up she was very light and small compared to me.

I told Denny I was going to take her to Mirabelles and Julia's place and he shook head agreeing with me.

I carried her carefully to my home when Denny open the door for me thank the goddess everyone was up ,Mirabelle told me to put her on the coach so I did , as she was fussing over her Julia turned to me were did you fine her she ask

On the shore of the beach I said

I never seen Julia smile so evilly before and she said momma I'll help you and so will our little Vaughn she while giggling

Sorry Sabrina fans please don't kill that I mad her mean in this T-T please don't kill me


	3. Chapter 3

Chelsea / Vaughn's point of view  
Goddess : you forgot about something soulessprince013  
Me: I did ?  
Goddess : honey you forgot to tell them you don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters in it.  
Me: oh yeah I forgot sorry and I'm also sorry if your a fan Sabrina is a jerk in this if your a fan of her please don't hurt me  
Goddess: and sorry if her story isn't good this her first time wrighting a fanfic , so lets get to the story

I was running in darkness from something from someone, I don't know we're I was going just some were far away from who? I trip and fell to the empty ground then someone flip around on my back I can't see there face but I know his voice. I saw the shadow clench his fist and say you useless, worthless ,freak of a daughter I closed my eyes waiting for the punch but nothing happen.  
I open my eyes to see a guy to close for my comfort I scream on the top my lungs and punch him on the cheek I curled up in a little ball.  
Good job Vaughn a girl said laughing her heart out  
I heard a another women who sounded much older say oh my she's fast with her reflexes isn't she sweetheart.  
And there was a guy who said I'm glad I didn't bandage her face he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
THAT'S the last time I help a human some guy said, I'm guessing its the one that I punched.  
"You can left your head now no will hurt you" a voice in my head said witch confused me greatly it didn't sound like my own voice but like a goddess. That scared me even more so I curled up tighter smashing myself into a soft pillow I believe.  
Every one was talking around me trying to figure how to calm me but listing is making me more scared I feel like a frighten animal that can't escape form the cage .  
I felt wait next to me and something rough and sandy licking my feet I start giggling everyone stop talking that's how I heard the purring coming from next to me I slowly left my head to see a cat as pure white like untouched snow. The cat blue eyes looked up into mine I slowly move my hand and start petting the cat.  
At that moment I forgot how scared I was it didn't matter where I was I looked up at a guy his hair and eyes were covered by a black cowboy hat and that's when I notice a pinkish bruise starting form into a somewhat dark purple on his right cheek I felt horrible .I looked back down at the cat, "ummmm... Sorry for hitting you I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry" I said to him I couldn't look at him I was to scared if I did that to my dad he would slap sense into me literally.  
"Awwwwww XD she's soooooooo CUTE ! can we keep her momma!" A girl screamed and I got tackled with a bear hug the cat limped away.  
Ummm...Ummm...Ummm can you let me please I mumble but loud enough for her to hear me  
Okay dokey! What's your name my name is Julia and my moms name Mirabelle I think you can tell we're daughter and mother she pointed a older lady that almost like Julia.  
She was right I can tell there daughter and mother, Julia and Mirabelle both have blonde golden hair but Mirabelle was shorter then Julia's high up ponytail hair. Mirabelle looks like a older version of Julia but the thing I notice about them both were there eyes both of them have pretty ocean blue color eyes any girl can envy.  
Mirabelle spoke next this is Julia's cuisine she pointed to the cowboy but he only huffed and left out the door.  
She looked sad and said let him introduce himself to you and she trun to stare at Julia and said your not aloud to say anything to that girl about him!  
My names Denny nice to meet you I'm the fisher here I'll go get some people to show you around but I have to go fish they won't catch themselves ya know he said while hurry off I didn't get a real look at him though he was half way out the door.  
I sighed at least I calm down I thought to myself. I undid myself from the ball I made. I looked up at Julia she stop and looked me then said " hmmmm what happen to you to get washed up on our shore our very own lost ocean mermaid?  
Lost ocean mermaid? I looked at her confused  
She giggled I'm just saying I don't know your name so you can you tell me your name or I can call you lost ocean mermaid she smiled so far I like ocean mermaid the most she laughed  
Ummm my name is ...I started fiddling with my hands and looked down so she doesn't see my blush  
What is it lost ocean mermaid? I can't hear you , you've got to speak up louder she said I took A quick glance up before I looked back down my name is SLAM  
I was in shock before I could say anything 2 girls came running in one had buetiful straight blond hair longer then Julia's hair she grabbed Julia and looked at me and turn her head at the a second girl who had pink hair with a hairband in it. They both turned turned there gaze to Julia what's her name Julia ? They both said at he same time.  
Julia puffed her cheeks and folded her arms and said I was about to find out her name right befor you slam the door and came barging in Lanna and Natalie you two have perfect timing she said impatiently, now why won't you two introduce yourself to the poor girl she dammanded!  
Hi I'm Lenna I'm Denny's girlfriend she said she was very pretty everything that she wore fit her very well the green brought out her hazel brown eyes and her green hair band brought out the gold in her long hair.  
Hello I'm Natalie nice to meet you my mom gossips with Mirabelle all day and my twin brother Elliot has a crush on Julia here and I'm dating Pierre he's the cutest little person you'll ever see! She was really pretty even her outfit suit her.  
No wonder all these girls have a boy friend they wonderful attuides and very pretty . I could never stand a chance of finding someone with my looks and I'm not very positive.  
I stood up looked to ground and started wiggling my toes and didn't even look up at the girls and said my name is Chelsea nice to meet you all.  
Julia screamed "Thats a perfect name for you my little lost mermaid." I blushed as red as my bandanna on my head.  
Then I heard Natalia say look at all those bruises on you Chelsea were did you get those?  
I told them a lie but I don't want anyone to no my past but they believe me when I told them during the storm the ship I was on sank which was partly true in a way because ship I was on did sink.  
I heard Lenna say no wounder your in that outfit and you don't even have real clothing to change into.  
I heard Julia scream and say girls gather around except for Chelsea you stay there Sea she said  
Sea? I crooked my head out of confusion she started laughing again and I don't know why?  
She smiled and said your name is Chelsea I took the sea from chelsea because you came from the sea to us I thought it would be the perfect nickname for you but I can only call you that Sea.  
The other two have left so fast while Julia was explain  
my nickname to me I hardly notice they left and Julia came flying up the stairs and down the the stairs.  
She smile and asked if I was 19 and I said yes she started jumping up and down and said I knew it hehehehe!  
The other two came in Natalia had a orange shirt with a caller on it and it had buttons on it she gave it to Julia  
Lenna came in second she had a long sleeve yellow shirt it was nothing fancy but very nice . Julia grabbed me and pushed me into her room and showed me the shorts and red rubber boots on her bed and said we all brought you something from when we were 19 Sea she said smileing I stop and looked at her in surprise  
Your not 19 ?  
Nope she said I'm 23 ,Natalia's 24 and Pierre 25 ,Lenna and Denny are both 27 and my dear Elliot is 24 sense he is Natalia twin so there the same age the oldest one out of our group is Sabrina she's 30 and Mark is 26 you will meet those two soon the closes one that's close to your age is my cuisine the cowboy looken dude he's 20  
I stop and looked at her in disbelief those people look younger then me and there older and there that cute and buetiful have they found the fountain of youth or somethin?  
She looked at me and asked if I was going to get dressed I looked at the clothing she gave me and said sure but can you leave ?  
She looked like she mentally slapped herself said yeah I'll leave just meet me and the girls down stairs.  
Okay I told her as soon as she left I found her mirror it was the kind of mirror you can see your hole body I looked the pj's I was wearing it was a black long sleeve nightgown that went to my knees I stared to undress myself and took off my red bandanna for the moment I looked at myself and saw my 17,18 and 19 birthday present I remember when I got them my father knocked me out until I couldn't move he took the knife and wrote freak on my stomach when I turned 17 ,when I turned 18 He carved useless on my left arm and know my knew and fresh one he wrote worthless on me it still hurts but I can't do anything about it sadly but at least they gave me a long sleeve shirt to cover my arms I put it on and it felt wonderful it was loose but comfortable I put on the orange shirt but I didn't button it up then I put on the shorts thank the goddess that they weren't as short as Julia's but they fit like a glove like the red rubber boots that match my red bandanna that I'm putting back on top of my head.  
I go down stairs the girls are in love with the outfit but there's someone with them a small old man with a wooden cain to help him walk. He stop looked at me started studying and examining me he stop and turn around And said Natalie come with me I have to talk with Gannon  
Yes grandfather said Natalia as she followed him I looked at Julia she said his name was Taro he heard about you coming hear he thinks you'll be the new farmer how about it Chelsea everyone already decided but what about you if you don't want to you could work here with me an momma she asked  
I said no I would love to work on the farm and actually do something and that means I wouldn't have to burden anyone.  
Hey Lenna isn't time for you to meet up with Denny? And as soon as Julia said that Lenna was no were to be seen.  
She dragged me out the door and started looking for someone then she grabbed my hand started dragging me all over until I saw this guy that looked like the guy I punch earlier he looked mad and frustrated and next to him was this very pretty girl all dress in pink I pink ribbon ties some her hair back round glass and light soft purple eyes she looked like a glass doll because of her cream color skin she looked as mad as when my father would get if he didn't have enough to drink.  
But as soon as Julia saw her face change to a teary eye child and ran to Julia the man just looked even madder then he was before he cross his arm and put his back to the tree knowing he can't run anywhere.  
Julia glared at him she hold the the crying girl her pitch black hair was as pretty as night then I heard her say its okay Sabrina if any one can break through that anti social cowboy it's you. She looked up at me said Chelsea see that man over there he knows that farm from front and back ask him please while I take Sabrina home as she started walking off.  
I couldn't move I was in shock my mouth was open so wide a Bird could fly in there and make a nest.  
I heard I deep but smooth voice from behind me say did the crazy blonde tell you that you need to ask me about a tour?  
I couldn't say anything it's like a spell was cast on me I really need to fined the fountain of youth hear maybe it can heal my scares  
Are you okay the worried voice came beside me I pointed my finger at the small dots that used to be Julia and Sabrina "how ...how is she 30 ? Where's the fountain of youth around here? I asked him  
He stood in front of me and blocked those two I looked up and saw a smile but his eyes are covered up by the shadow of his hat and I know can see a little of his hair and I can tell its sliver it just makes me curies of the rest of his face looks like and I notice the bruise on his face "and were did you get that bruise at? I saw his teeth know they were white he turned around and pulled down his hat so I can only see a silver mess of hair  
My names Vaughn I'm the animal trainer / dealer here and I only come here on Wednesday and Thursday and there's no fountain of youth here I'm sorry to say that to you and I got this bruise from a person I was trying to clean bruises off her face he said  
I started blushing I forgot about that " sorry Vaughn that I did that to you "I said  
It's okay but I would like to know your name he said  
Oh umm my name is Chelsea I said while I was following him  
That's a nice name he said but that was all he said I kept following him trying to keep up with him I only focussed on my feet making sure I didn't trip but sadly I didn't notice that he stop so I bumped into him and fell on my but he turned around he gave out his hand to help me but I kindly refused and got my self up.  
This is the farm it being fixed up by Gannon right now but he's tacking a small break you'll be able to move in by tomorrow but until then you'll be staying with me ,Julia and aunt Mirabelle.  
I looked at him and said thank you I know you also skipped work to day to help a stranger out I'm very sorry that I took up your time Vaughn. I said I feel horrible here he is being friendly to someone he doesn't even know and his family is being super nice to me to.  
I looked at him all he said its getting dark it's time to go home. So I followed him  
When we got back dinner was ready we ate I change back into my black nightgown and took off my red bandanna and tied it around my wrist for now. And I went to go sleep on the coach.  
-VAUGHN'S POINT OF VIEW NOW-  
It was the middle of the night and the cat decided to start screaming her head off I'm the only light sleeper in this house and I get a screaming cat.  
I get out of bed but fell right away because my legs aren't awake yet I rubbed my head out of frustration and stared into the cats sky blue eyes it reminded me of Chelsea's eyes the cat looked through my soul for about 3 minutes before my legs woke up. I get up and open the door the cat started limping but stopped at the stairs I pick her up and brought her down stairs I started to hear someone screaming from the living room I softly put the cat down and ran in there to Chelsea screaming twisting around and crying in her sleep I run to her and hold her arms down trying not to be kicked the only light I have is the moons light the cat was trying to come up the couch to but it can't because of chelsea moving around I finally yelled her name but nothing she became more frantic in her sleep screaming SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE DON'T DO IT I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUNAWAY DAD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME she begged I yell one more time Chelsea wake up the kicking punching of the arms stopped I look down to see two blue eyes with water coming down her bruised face and at that moment the moon light hit her just right. Her soft brown hair glowed in the darkness she neon blue eyes that mad the water pouring down her face was like a water fall of stars at that moment she looked like a angle but in my hold I felt her wrist were shacking I let go quickly and sat down beside her.  
She started sitting up and looked down at me Vaughn she said softly is that you?  
"Yes it is Chelsea you were having a nightmare and that cat wanted to see you so I brought her to you but you were freaking out in your sleep "I told her very calmly I notice she flinch with the word freaking  
She looked me scared did I say anything in my sleep?  
No you didn't she sighed full of relief thats good she said to her self the cat started crying so picked her up and gave her to Chelsea.  
Chelsea started petting the cat and looked up at me with her big blue eyes and her messy hair every were who could say no to her I thought to myself  
Her tears had faded away and she sounded more strong when she asked her question to me what's the cats name Vaughn ?  
I stop to think for a moment and said Chelsea the cat is yours and to name her and take her to the farm tomorrow that way you don't have to be alone I told her.  
She looked at me and smiled and said thank you sooo much I'll love her forever she said and I'll name you Soul , the cat curled up in her arms she laid back down I got up to leave and I heard a soft good night Vaughn and I replied good night and have sweet dreams .  
I felt somewhat bad as I lead in bed starring at the moon that I lied to her but she looked like she didn't want to tell anyone and it makes me wonder why a 19 year old was on a boat by herself in the first place that's all I remember thinking before my dreams took over my mind


	4. Chapter 4

Goddess : will I be in this chapter ?  
Julia : sorry to say this Goddess but SoulessPrince013 is no we're to be seen ~|||  
Goddess : Oh my , sigh soulessprince013 does not own these characters or harvest moon  
Julia: She is VERY SORRY about Sabrina acting like a spoil princess in this!  
Goddess: let's get to the story now. ( Chelsea point of view)  
Julia mined bubble : I WAS IN THE SAME ROOM WITH OUR GODDESS ! XD and I saw her to!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX  
I felt warm and safe on the couch , I never felt like this In my hole life! Ok maybe that's a lie only felt like this whith my mom when she hold me close to her and dad would sing me to sleep.  
As I was remembering I slowly got up and yawn and looked outside it wasn't bright out but close to being morning. I got off the coach grabbed my clothes next to me and ran upstairs but I was very quite hoping I didn't wake anyone up and went to the bathroom to change into the outfit the girls gave me, I untied the red bandanna from my wrist and put it on top of my messy hazelnut brown hair.  
I looked into the mirror to look at my bruises on my face there slowly going away, I was just happy everyone believe me that I got all of them from the ship wreak.  
I lifted up my yellow sleeve on my right arm to see my fresh knew tattoo that my father did himself with a old dull rusted knife.  
It's only been three days since I got it and its starting to get infected. I open there mirror up and looked around hoping somehow they had something I can wrap it up with.  
I looked all over but nothing, Vaughn would have some maybe after all he did bandage Soul . But I can't wake him and say hey can I borrow some bandage please for my right arm because its getting infected. I sigh  
And look down at the sentive arm that says Worthless on It what it said was true I am worthless I couldn't even runaway right , how useless am I now? My father is right I'm nothing but a useless freak that's worthless.  
I left the bathroom but I didn't leave my thoughts as I was walking down the stairs I tripped on myself and fell from top to bottom and landed on my right arm.  
I hold my scream as pain runs through my hole body but the only thing I'm hoping is I didn't wake anyone up I sat there in complete silence holding my tears back hoping no one woke up.  
Soul came running and limping towards me and started licking my hand I look down at her and that's when I heard  
JULIA BE MORE QUITE WHEN YOU WAKE UP SOME POEPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! I heard Vaughn yell .  
I got up and went outside I felt to bad I woke someone up I stood at there front door for a moment and felt the cool breeze I could smell the ocean it made me rember the few nights I snook out , I would run to the ocean hoping no one from my fathers gang would find me. But I was always found by someone and brought me back to him , when I was dragged by his companions he would always yell and scream bloody murder like I'd kill someone.  
I looked up at the sky you could still see some stars and the moon so high up were no one can reach it. I tried to loose my thoughts , it only brings worry's to me.  
I finally looked to the ground and follow the path to the ocean I believe. Vaughn only showed me the way to the farm and no we're else. I finally notice while walking on this path that leads somewhere ( hopefully the ocean).while walking on the path i caught myself thinking that all the people here are like a family that helps anyone whose in need. They helped me and I'm a stranger and I don't see why they did ?  
The crash of the ocean made me stop thinking, the huge ocean made me feel like I was human for some reason, the cold dark sea rippled in the simple smell salt filed the air around me.  
I walk to the shore line and sit, waiting for the sun to wash away the darkness and bring the light back to this earth of ours but if it was only this island covered in light for few minutes it will bring these people hope and warmth.  
The sun would turn the dark ocean to blue clear water full of life then having the dull dim glow of nothing ness right now. I fell backwards to feel the wet sand in my hair, I'll I heard was solid silence except for the waves crashing into each other fighting over witch one will reach the shore first as night was coming to end so were my thoughts as I slowly fall into a deep slumber on the beach.  
"Hello miss are you ok?" a filmier voice said I open my eyes ,the little bit of light was blinding me but I still got up and stand up even though I was wobbling a little. I look up at a man maybe 2inches taller then me and looked him straight in the eye he had a tan wearing loose clothing and had a purple bandanna on his head and also this big black round bird that was adorable.  
"Do I know you?" I asked because I know his voice just not his face.  
"Yup we meet yesterday when you just woke up."he said  
"We did ?" I said ,I really don't understand I never meet him before.  
"My names Denny," he said a little worried  
Denny who? I said  
"Denny the fishermen I told you yesterday.?!" He said, he sounded really freaked out for some reason  
" I never knew a fisher man before." I looked at him , but for unearthly reason  
"Do you have short trim memory lost or something ? He said  
"Yes I do actually." I said but more like force short trim memory Lost and besides I have a hard time remembering someone If I don't see there face.  
"Sigh I guess I'll just start over." He said " My name is Denny and this bird ball is name Kuu and my girlfriend name is Lenna . He said with pure joy.  
"So what's your name? I do know you'll be the farmer but no one really knows your name?"he asked  
"My name is Chelsea " I said as I turn to the sea hoping the conversation to end soon I'm really not use to talking for a Long time.  
"I'll just start fishing just enjoy the ocean Chelsea before everyone comes here."he said as he went into this old hut and came with a fishing pole.  
"It's may be old and run down but a home a home no matter how large or small as long as you have a place to rest and the heart content Chelsea your at the place were you belong." He said with a straight face and begin fishing  
As I turn to look at the hut it began to tell many story's of hard ship just by the way it looked and looked back at Denny I know he's older then me and he looks like he has many hardships and story's like the hut it suited him very well.  
I heard the seagulls splash in the vase ocean witch turn my gaze to them flying everywhere but going no were being free in the sky.  
Vaughn! Your going to help me fined that girl! I heard a girl scream it sounded like Julia and with that the silence disappear into a sudden dream.  
No way losing her was your fault you crazy blonde! Vaughn started yelling. I didn't turn around I kept looking at the ocean watching the sun rise,bringing color to the sky and the people around me.  
"Vaughn you need to help find her she shouldn't be walking around here by herself she only knows her way to the farm and that's it.!" She was yelling while stoping in pure anger trying to keep up to Vaughn.  
Vaughn was walking his normal pace trying to ignore the raging Julia " you know if you wanted to keep her in the house you should of locked her in your room. He said ,both of them stopped in the middle of he beach and started yelling at each other.  
Denny went towards them but carefully" you two well be at least a little friendly to each other?" He asked them  
"NO !" both Julia and Vaughn screamed , Denny rolled his eyes and sighed then he asked. " who are looking for ?"  
Chelsea !and this ANTI SOCIAL cowboy here won't help me find her! As she pointed to Vaughn .  
I was so entertained with the two cousins that I didn't realize I started walking towered them , I walked next to Denny and asked " why haven't you found Chelsea yet?"  
Julia just kept glaring at Vaughn " this island is big for one person to find someone else , he could least help me find her !" She stoped her foot ! And looked away from Vaughn and started looking at the sea and said in a force calm voice " Denny ( takes a deep breath) and Vaughn go find Chelsea right now or I won't move from this spot until you do!"  
Vaughn just granted and said "you can stay there for 3 years all I care ! He crossed his arms and looked away from the ragging Julia.  
"Because momma will be sad and it will be all your fault .!" Said Julia you could hear the evil smirk forming on her face knowing poor Vaughn will do as she says out of guilt.  
Vaughn said nothing but turned towards Denny and me, he just stopped when he saw me and pulled down his midnight black cowboy hat to cover his eyes.  
He walked next to me and looked at Denny "how long has she been here ? He said with a calm but yet upstate voice  
"Sense the beginning " Denny said while trying to hold back a laugh and a smile but it wasn't working that well for him  
I just looked up at the taller man and he looked down at me I notice his nose was twitching out of frustration and he sighed and said " J-U-L-I-A I found something for you. He went over to her and forced her to turn around , she looked at me and big blobs of tears were coming out of her eyes.  
She ran up and hugged me then grabbed my right arm , as pain swelled up inside I force a smile and tried not to look like I'm in pain,I don't know if it work though.  
Julia dragged me all the way to my new home it wasn't much but I liked it but I didn't even looked inside because Taro was very happy about showing me how to farm so all day he taught me what to do and not to do.  
Even though his old he has a spirit of a young child that any one can envy when it comes to farming. Before he left at sunset he told me to ask him what the weather will be like tomorrow any day he'll tell me the next day forecast.  
So I asked him he said it will be rainy tomorrow, I really didn't believe him it was nice and calming to day that there shouldn't be any rain and besides if its raining tomorrow Julia won't bring me Soul.  
That cat helps calm me down I told her I can spend one night without her but that was it I needs Soul to keep me normal.  
I walked into the house it was small but I liked it. Everything was cramped together. The only door in the house lead to the bathroom. And that's we're I took my bath before I go to my nice warm bed.  
I didn't have my change of close so I took off the orange shirt and my read boots, rolled up my yellow sleeves and went into a small cold bed that's been waiting for a warm body to help keep warm and a safe place to sleep.  
I forgot to take my red bandanna off but I didn't care I was tried and sleepy  
As I curled myself up in the blanket that I can call my own , safe and sound as I heard the wind hit the house it gave me a smooth, relaxing, calming rhythm to help me go to sleep and that's what I did.  
Until I heard someone call my name in the pitch black darkness.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX  
Me:I'll try to post every weak  
Goddess : we're have you been ?  
Me:Studying for evil exams  
Goddess: (0~o) oh my  
Passes out  
Goddess: Are you okay  
Me:...  
tfakairi: she'll be okay she's just sleeping hopefully  
Goddess: who are you?  
tfakairi: Her best friend who else .  
Goddess : oh  
tfakairi: let's hope she post next weak I heard your in it.  
Goddess :really !(takes out a chainsaw and smiles evilly.)  
tfakairi: What are you doing ?  
Goddess : getting her up so she can wright the story!  
tfakairi: (shakes her head. -_-|||) what did you get yourself into SoulessPrince013 your going to be dead at the end of this (sigh)


	5. Chapter 5

Harvest goddess : How DARE you LIE it's not been 1 week but almost three weeks since you have posted!  
SoulessPrince013: I'm sorry please don't hurt me T~T  
tfakairi: she has a good reason she was sick and forced herself to school to take the Star Test and exams.  
Harvest Goddess: hmmmm I guess I'll let this pass.  
SoulessPrince013: (puppy eyes) so I'm forgiven?  
Harvest Goddess : I wouldn't say that ( folds her arms )  
SoulessPrince013: bu...(cuts off)  
tfakairi: sigh -_-|| SoulessPrince013 does not own Harvest Moon characters that are in the game and she does not own harvest moon and she is very sorry if Sabrina is a jerk in this and you are a Sabrina fan please don't kill my friend I would be sad if you do  
SoulessPrince013: you would?  
tfakairi: yes I would and if they hurt you they won't know what happen to them ( evil laugh ) XD  
Harvest Goddess: let's get to the story now.

There's a voice that calls for me its a unearthly one that no human can have. Power forms around my body pulling me out of the safety of my bed and on to the hard cool wooden floor bring me forth outside. And thats when my brain had finally realize I was not moving on my Own will but by someone else's I was outside being hit by the harsh cruel wind of the mid summer night.  
As invisible strings pulled me on the path that I'm not able to see . No light of the moon or stars just pure darkness and utterslince clouds covered the sky that was supposed to be clear. As my limbs move the lighting strikes the wind shoves itself in my face.  
I want to stop but I just can't my body fills with fear as I'm being force walk to unknown place. My feet are bare as i walk on a dirt path as I feel the dirt turn into wood. As I keep my head up unable to look down tangled in invisible string.  
As thunder fills the air around me I feel the earth under my feet shake. Walking outside before the rain starts is a wonderful feeling even though I I'm not the one moving my body. Knowing that I'm a scared is a fearful feeling but it's also calming, the storm rolling in is making me realize that, as my mind goes crazy. With my own thoughts I never been able to think this much before on my own will of what I wanted to think. Before I was filled with words my father wanted to hear.  
I stopped , in front me was a pond so pure and clean giving off a glow that was not of this world but another one. I forced to sit down ,very gently my hand moved and picked up a flower, as lighting fills the sky surrounding me, sound of rumbles feel the earth. It looked as though  
someone was playing drums with the lighting and thunder as soon the flash of light hits the ground it played a loud tune with the earth surface.!Bringing a feeling of being petrified as huge gust of hit my back shoving me forward.I lost grip of the flower as it fell into the pond. A large form of light fills the pitch black void around the area i was in, a form of a human appeared blinding me I close my eyes.  
Once I couldn't see the brightness through my sealed eyes. I open them slowly to see a calming glow coming off a women standing on water.  
She had grass green hair pulled up into two buns on both side of her head. Her right bun had braid going all the way down touching the pure water. Her left bun had small golden flower covering the left side of the bun. The same flower was also holding her braid together . Her skin was creamy white that reminded me of the surface of the moon. Her eyes were the same color of her hair she her lips were the color of a deep red rose. Her hair was perfectly pulled back expect for the two strains of hair on her face. As gold, dangling earrings were hanging of her ear with a small red diamond in them.  
Her outfit didn't cover a lot of her skin a blue top that only covered the top her chest like a swimsuit top. I could see her stomach on her hips was a stash that connected to her blue solid skirt that stopped closed to knees and from her knees the skirt turn into a see through one that went all the way down to her feet flowing into the water. Just like her see threw cape that is coming off her shoulder down to her waste , flowing with the wind like it was part of air itself. The women hands were small but fragile looking at gold cuffs on her left and right arms. During all this women didn't look human at all but a higher being. As the thunder made a low rumbling threat that a storm will soon start.  
" Hello my dear ." She said in a calming matter , it sounded somewhat filmier to me.  
"W-wh-who ...are you ?" I tried not to sound rude to her.  
She smiled a graceful one and said " I don't have a name but people on this island call me Harvest Goddess but you can call me Goddess ."  
The goddess moved her hand telling me to stand up so I did as she wanted. The wind started becoming harsher, she moved forward.  
She started moving her hands as the water started moving on its on being separated from the pond and into air. As was bending the water it became a white pure glow , it formed into a sphere and she looked right into my eyes and carefully said " Now Chelsea I would like to see your right arm right now."  
I didn't know what to say I tried backing away but she grabbed my left arm and as soon as she touched me my hole body started to glow again and I realize I couldn't move.  
"You are the one who mad me come out here?!" This made me made and confused for some reason,as the smell of water was over flowing the island and heavy humanity sticking to me.  
She just looked at and pulled my right arm towards her , I tried to take back my arm from here but it was useless I couldn't and as she gently shoved my yellow sleeve to reveal.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
Vaughn's point of view  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
" Vaughn! Why did you make Sabrina crrrrrryyyyyy?! That's not right calling her a animal abuser!" Julia said while chasing after me with a frying pan. I ran to my room and rushed to lock the door before I get beat to death.  
" Because she is! She tried to kill white cat again today.!" As I turn to face away from the door and on my bed to see a small fur ball curled up my pillow.  
" That white cat has a name you know and her name is Soul remember you let Chelsea name her!" Julia said and she was right I did let her name her and have her as i looked at the cat that was bandage up more then before.  
" And you going to late Sabrina get away with hurting Chelsea cat?" I asked her ,hopefully she'll see we're I was coming from and I repeat HOPEFULLY!  
" But she was only trying to be with YOU !" Julia said while hitting the door with the pan.  
It woke up the cat from her sleep she started shacking as I walked toward her I notice that a lighting show was starting.  
" You make sound like a bad thing that I don't want to be near her!" I said as laid down and look through the window watching the trees trying to refuse to be pushed down by the wind only to fail.  
" while it is a bad thing Vaughn and I want you to apologize to her for calling her a animal abuser ... She just not good with animals Vaughn." She said before she left you can tell she was sleepy and didn't want to deal with me right now and that was fine with me.  
As went to sleep only to be in a pitch black void of nothing. I walked trying to find away out only to find the goddess of this island. She lead me out and pointed at a girl but was like a ghost like person I couldn't tell who she was because it was to dark , I turn to find the goddess to not see her behind me anymore.  
I walked over to here to only see the goddess In front of her on the pond.  
The girl tried to back away but she couldn't as the goddess pulled up her sleeve. To reveal a horrible Infected wound on her right arm.  
"Relax my dear your going to be okay." The goddess said she took a sphere like thing and mad it into a liquid putting it on her arm.  
The girl turn her head my way but unable to see me like how I'm unable to see who she is.  
" My dear I know your father has done this to you and I'm very proud of for still being here I know it was tuff but know your free . now you have to do is free your heart." She said sweetly as she turn her head to me.  
I gave a confused look what does have to do with me? Why am I seeing this?  
The girl didn't look at the goddess, thunder crashed as lighting filled the sky at the same time the girl asked the goddess something.  
" my dear you might not know how but no one knows how until its time." The goddess said cooly  
The girl looked at her right arm but this time I can see what it really looks like. It so much more better right now but it's still red but it's not turning black anymore. And I can see what was written on her .  
" worthless " I whispered to myself knowing no one will here me. As the goddess and the girl were still talking about the same thing.  
" but I can't that's impossible I really don't understand I'm free but my heart isn't?"  
"Yup ! I'm glad you understand dear , but it's time for you to go home now ." She smiled at both of us  
Thunder crashed and I woke up pouring rain hitting my house.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
BOTH PIONT OF VIEW  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chelsea woke up on her bed wondering if that really happen. She curled her self into her covers listing to the storm and fell deep into a slumber.  
Vaughn woke up to the same thunder and rain but stared at the ceiling listing to the thunder and wind while the harsh rain poured all over his house. He just laid there wondering why the harvest goddess wanted him to see that. And just who was that girl?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sorry if there's spelling errors


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own harvest moon **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VAUGHN'S POINT OF VIEW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I stared at the ceiling listing to rain pound against the roof and a cat purring next to me in a rhythm. Waiting any signs of Life from Aunt Mirabelle so I can talk to her about my dream had last night.

As I heard talking and a phone ring underneath my wood floor as the lighting strikes almost next to us , I hear Julia scream because of a loud crash.

The cat jumped and climbed up on my chest in fear trying to be next the closes livening thing as possible as if she would lose her life if she didn't.

Soul started crying in fear of the weather and I really don't blame her it's getting harsher by the hour you would have to be a idiot to be outside in this weather.

I move soul to the bed so I can get dress for today and deal with Julia and her crazy plains that only lead to fight about Sabrina.

After I got done changing I picked Soul up and took her down stairs and gave her some fish Denny gave me for her.

As I sat on the couch watching Julia talking on the phone with someone but more like she was screaming about something, as soon as she hanged up the phone she turned to me with a evil smile and said " I know something that you don't ,hehehehe."

"you always do Julia now were's Aunt Mirabelle at ? " I asked I could care less about Julia's little plain for today.

"Momma at Felicia's house,she said that she'll be there until the rain clears up." she said with a smirk .

I just huffed and pulled my hat down as I started petting the cat on my lap. " So Julia what are you so happy about ." I had to ask. Because Julia was jumping up down like a kangaroo.

" You'll see my anti social cowboy I'm goin to make some food while we're waiting ,our frist guest should be here soon!"

As she trun to the kitchen for the moment you could only hear the chopping board from the kitchen surrounding the house.

Until a soft knock on door I open it to see Chelsea soaking wet and mud and twigs all her hair as the wind was pulling her from the door I grabbed her and pulled her in I heard I quite yelp.

As she fell to the hard floor , as I closed the door to find chelsea trying to get up. As I gave her my hand to help her get up she lightly pushed it away and mumble " I'm fine i can get up by myself"

I pulled my hat down displeased she wont let me help her.

"Vaughn ?"she asked scared while she was getting up .

"Yes?" I asked worried she sound like she was a frighten animal that didn't know what was going on and frankly I didn't earthier.

"Is Julia okay ? She started screaming that I had to come over and it was a emergency ." she said as Julia came running from the kitchen with a big grind .

"CHELSEA ! I'm glad you came sweety now hows bout you go take a nice warm shower you look like a mess honey and i'll go put some clothing next to the bathroom for you.

As Julia forst her up stairs , I felt horrible for poor Chelsea she looked so confused right now and worried I surprised she hasn't passed out from being stressed out.

When Julia came down stairs I just glared at her until she said something.

" Vaughn you now I won't die over if you glare at me." she said with a smirk only a deman could wear.

" Okay Julia explain why Chelsea here and the fact she was worried about you last I check you were 100% healthy.!"

" Well you see the only way I could get her to come over is if I lied so I called her screamed help me its emergency, and she said she'll be over in a minute."

"JULIA !" I screamed

"Yes " she said proudly

"No one should go anywhere dureing a storm like this you have to be crazy to walk out there on your own will." I sad bluntly not trying to hold back my anger.

"I know thats why I called for help and besides you can't be that crazy to walk outside on your own will because Sabrina on her way right now " she said proud of herself.

"well that's different because Sabrina is crazy." I yelled as I pulled my hat further down my face.

Julia crossed her arms and glared right into my soul " She is not crazy Vaughn she's the angel of our town and if angels are crazy then hell would be frozen over right now!" she said

I pulled my hat further down" you know WHAT JULIA your right she not crazy , she's just insane ." I said not caring if Julia would kill me after this fight

" okay anti-social cowboy you are to stay down here until momma gets back and if you don't I'll tell mamma bout our fight you here me." she said as she turned to go to the kitchen.

Julia already knew she had one this fight the unfair fight because as soon as mention Aunt Mirabelle and i couldn't do anything About this.

As I pulled my hat all way down my face macking it into a mask macking sure no one saw my face I walked blindly to the sofa and laid right down on it. Hopeing I could at least get some sleep before deman sabrina , OOOPPPPSSS I MEAN Angel Sabrina gets here.

I thought miserably as Soul curled up on my chest agien , but I knew this time I won't be alone I'll have someone else other then Julia and Sabrina just maybe Chelsea can see past the stupied innocent act Sabrina playing hopefully.

As I I heard soft foot steps comeing down the stairs, you couldn't tell she was there until you heard a small squeak comeing from the stair case.

"CHELSEA ! I'm glad your done with your shower how's bout you sit and wait until Sabrina gets here , well start the activities when she gets here." Julia said with much exmeant that you couldn't tell we got into a fight.

"okay Julia and are you sure your okay? " Chelsea asked as I heard the love seat squeak with the added pressure on it.

"YES i am,the worry I have is I paired you up with Vaughn for our activities." she said with a upset voice

" oh " that's all Chelsea said I was so happy I wasn't paired up with princess Sabrina and I guess Julia's still to mad at me to be my partner.

" I'm sorry your stuck with HIM(she said it like I was a snake or a deadly flue in mid air ) he was originally going to be Sabrina's partner , but let's just say there was a change in plains." she said in a rough manner that didn't sound like the same happy go lucky Julia we all know and some love.

" you don't need to be sorry Julia , I just hope that you and Vaughn make up that's all." Chelsea said soft and sweetly I really wish I could see her face right now.

And as if it were a cue the door slammed open and you heard the worlds most bitter sweet voice " I'm hear my love !" Sabrina said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvest goddess :why did you stop there ?

**tfakairi: sorry but SoulessPrince013 is passed out at this moment and she thinks she'll be able to post agien this week.**

Julia: I really don't think she will

**tfakairi : you'll be surprised if you don't think so the only reason it end here is because she passed out **

Julia sticks her tongue out " we'll see

tfakairi : and sorry for all those Sabrina lovers and fans if my friend made her into a jerk , I'm just asking you not to kill her I would be somewhat lonely without her


End file.
